Innuendo
Victorious is known to have some innuendos and actions/quotes, although it is a show meant for tweens and young teenagers to watch. Many of Dan Schneider's shows have hidden innuendos (like iCarly), to attract teens and possibly (young) adults. Innuendos in the episodes Season 1 'Pilot' *At the big showcase the guys tried to peek when Tori was getting dressed. *'Sikowitz:' "Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time." *'Jade:' "Oh I will." (Winks at Beck playfully) *'Jade' (to Tori): "Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend?" *'Beck:' (about Tori) "Can the dog sleep in our room?" *Sikowitz says that the coconut milk gives him "visions". *Sikowitz thought André wanted the scene to be about big nudes rather than big news. *When one of the girls tried to put the mic on Tori's head, we hear "That is NOT my head!" *The boys tried to watch Tori change. 'The Bird Scene' *Beck's comment about finding André a skirt and lip gloss is a reference to cross dressing. *'Rex: "'You don't know what I got!" *'Tori': "Two large coconuts." *'Beck': "Those are good ones." *André put his phone down his tights. *Rex says seeing guys in tights is gross. *Jade said she snogged the Prime Minister in the improv. Snog means make out. This could make the Prime Minister a pedophile. 'Stage Fighting' *Tori says she's a "Throat player." *'Robbie:' "A girl can't fake that kinda heat" 'The Birthweek Song' *Robbie claims that caffeine vibrating sometimes feels nice. *When Tori was singing "You're The Reason" to Trina, some fans mistook it for lap dancing. *Tori's dress was short, tight and had cutouts in the back and her back up dancers were scantily clad females. *Mamaw said she had a gun. *Robbie's grandma kept calling her husband while she was in the bathroom. 'Tori the Zombie' *When Trina and Cat sing a rap song, Cat didn't want to sing the next line because it was dirty. *When Cat was reaching for Trina's phone under the seat, her feet fell in Trina's lap and Trina said, "Hey watch the girls!" 'Robarazzi' *Cat mentions that she has an "Uncle-and-uncle", implying that her uncles are homosexuals *Robbie runs out of the locker room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. *The scene in Beck's car 'Survival of the Hottest' *'André': "Parts of me are sweating that I didn't know could sweat!" *When Robbie was crying, Beck pats his butt. *Trina's cleavage was showing. *Cat and Jade were both wearing bikinis. *Cat was all over the guys she was hanging out with. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Tori asks why Robbie chose a girl's screen name, Rex comments, "Says a lot, doesn't it?" *When Tori is video chatting with André and Beck, Trina's butt was in front of the screen. *Jade says to Beck "Why are you doing favors for a cheerleader and what is she doing for you?" *Rex's screen name is RexAndTheCity, which is similar to the movie Sex And The City. 'Beck's Big Break' *'Jade:' "Was she cute?" *'Beck:' "He was adorable." *When Tori and Beck hugged, Beck almost had his hand up Tori's shirt *Melinda's stunt double is a man in drag. *Rex was in bed with Robbie. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Tori kisses Sinjin in the closet, and he responds by saying, "Here comes that feeling"; it could be mistaken for him getting "hard." *When Tori was singing Tell Me That You Love Me one of the lines in the song was "Waking up beside yourself, and what you feel inside," which could be a reference to someone waking up after having sex. *Robbie gets hit in the groin by a ping-pong ball. *They have an illegal scam where they steal money from the school and can get away with it; the scam is pointed out to be illegal. *Sikowitz says "What the hair balls?!" which is a reference to pubic hair and he was about to say the word hell. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *When Tori and Robbie asked what meat the sausages were made off, Sikowitz laughed really hard. *'Tori:' (to Jade) "You wanna get slapped with a sausage?" *'Jade:' "Sure. 'Freak the Freak Out' *'Sikowitz': "Class is no place for swearing or vibrating!" *One of the lyrics in Give It Up is "That's a game that we play at the end of the night". This could be referring to sex. 'Rex Dies' *It is mentioned many times that The Turblow Jet sucks and blows, I.E. "It doesn't just blow....it sucks." *'Sikowitz:' "NO! Not a cock fight!" *Sinjin becomes ambiguous when Tori asks what the stains on his shirt are. *Robbie kisses Rex. *Jade is interested in a lump of fat. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Jade wrote a "bad word" on an autograph for Devin. *'Sikowitz' [to the gang]: "How would you children like to do something... for money." *'Tori': "...Can we have some details first?" **This could possibly be referring to prostitution or a sexual act. *Tori helps Jade to fit her boobs in the costume. **'Cat 'Tori: "Hey, you gotta help Jade." **'Tori': "With what?" **'Cat': "She can't get her boobs in the﻿ hamburger." **'Sikowitz': "Pardon?" **'Tori': "Just... We'll be ready in ten minutes, come on." **'Sikowitz': "... In the hamburger?" 'Wok Star' *Tori tells Sinjin his pants are unzipped, to which he replies, "I know," in a 'duh' voice. *At the end of the episode, the gang is gambling and playing poker, with no adult around. 'The Wood' *'André': "Sometimes I do it to myself." *'Tori: "'Feel away!" *Lane sprayed Robbie and Trina with lotion, which is white, like a certain bodily fluid. *'Tori:' "We abused the wrong car!" 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Beck was talking about how cars, boats, and other vehicles were called "Shes". He also said his Uncle Barbara with an air quote around it. It could mean she had a sex change. *Tori tells Beck that she needs him on the couch and Jade responded with "Girl..." menacingly and Tori reassured her that it was for the scene. *When Beck and Robbie are working on Robbie's car Robbie says "Man, those jeans fit you great!" which means he was looking at Beck's butt and thinks he's attractive. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *When Jade tells André that he will be playing a pregnant dude, he asks "Who's the daddy?" *Sikowitz doesn't want Beck and Tori to look in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom. **This could be seen as Sikowitz having pornographic magazines/pictures in the cabinet. *After Tori kisses him, Rex tells Robbie "Take me home" possibly because he needed to relieve his "urges". *There's a poster on Sikowitz's wall that talks about "Loose women", with loose meaning promiscuous. The directors must have noticed this pretty quickly, as the "loose women" part of the sign is only shown a few times. Soon after, a G of the same font is placed over the L in "loose women", making it goose women. *Beck, as his character, constantly touches everyone. *André's grandma screams "Oh my God, who did that?!?!?" while pointing to André's stomach. *When Sikowitz's nephew Jason leaves with Cat, Tori responds by saying, "And to think I was gonna let that boy eat my Raisin Bran.", as a possible reference to oral sex. *Sikowitz invited his students for a sleepover. This could be mistaken for pedophilia. Season 2 'Beggin' On Your Knees' *A girl who remembers Robbie from jazz class remembers that he got hit in the groin. He then tells her that he healed in a hopeful voice. *When Tori tells everyone about her date with Ryder, Rex says "Ooooh, he's hot!....Stare all you want, I'm secure.", implying that Rex (or Robbie, since he has control over Rex) is interested in boys as well as girls. *Robbie asks if Ryder offered Tori a gift or money to go out with her, which could be mistaken for prostitution. *When Christine said to Robbie that Ryder never called, Robbie said that she must have felt dirty. *After Christine says Robbie looks different, everyone else leaves the room, and he tells her to "try and relax". *'Tori:' "But what about your spicy tuna balls?" *When Robbie was dancing in Ryder's way to keep him from leaving, Robbie does a pelvic thrust. *The tile of the episode/song: "Beggin' on Your Knees" [[Beck Falls for Tori|'Beck Falls for Tori']] *Jade attaches her ID badge to Rex's "Wood". *When the director says, "my wife" he puts up air quotes. *Cat knows Robbie's pants size, and Robbie is wearing women's jeans (and it's implied he does it on multiple occasions). *The group talks about getting "Black balled" in Hollywood. *Beck is dressed in drag to fill in for Tori as stunt double. *'Sikowitz': (to Tori) How would you like to do something...exciting?? *After Robbie says Tori (which was Beck helping Tori) looks so cute when she runs away Cat says "Yeah! "she" is!" which is implying that Robbie and Cat both think Beck looks good while running. *Jade and Rex tell Robbie that he needs the Pee Minder app (an app made up by Tori that reminds her to go pee). 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *After the kid (played by Ke$ha's brother) said that he wanted to kiss Tori, Cat, and Jade, André says "You better stop there!". *Robbie said he wants to do many things before he dies, he mentioned riding a pony and "Other" things. *'Robbie:' "The two mothers beat me up with sticks!" *'Cat:' "Sticks?" *Tori is bathing Trina. *'Tori:' "How about we go somewhere a little...more private?" *When Robbie was lying on Tori's couch because of being injured, he has his arm in between his legs. *The children's mothers attacked Robbie. They maybe did this because they thought he was a pedophile. *Cat had a dream about little children "eating" her and Robbie. This could be mistaken for oral sex and pedophilia. *Jade talks about "the good kind of pain." 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Robbie gets a toy car stuck up his butt. *When hearing about Tori calling the person who works for Lady Gaga (it was really Sinjin), André and Robbie softly slap each others chests and arms. *'Doctor:' Jade Are you his (Robbie's) girlfriend? *'Jade:' No, are you? *Jade says that she'll keep Tori's dress warm, then rubs her hands over her body. *Jade says she'll take off Tori's dress. *When André starts rapping about his heartbeat, he grabs the area close to his crotch. *'Tori': André's character while feeling dizzy You...You may be a woman. *Tori discovers that Robbie has SpongeBob underwear, which shows that she had been staring at his crotch. *'Andre:' about the car stuck in Robbie Won't it just, you know...back out? *On the X-Ray on the wall of Robbies hospital room, you can clearly see the outline of testicles. 'Prom Wrecker' *Rex was moaning and groaning about Northridge Girls partying very hard. His clothes were also messed up. He obviously had a hangover. *If you look closely at Rex's neck, it looks like there's a hickey on his neck. *Sinjin said he wanted the full experience with Trina. *Jade manages to put a shrimp in Tori's bra without Tori knowing. *Tori herself reaches into her bra to find the shrimp. André stared at Tori while she was doing it. *Cat admits they were watching André and Sherry kissing, and André says "Hope you enjoyed the show." He is also laughing while saying this. *In the Dutch version of this episode, they translated "Prom" to "Ball", which would make Tori say "I love balls." *Sinjin said his dad owned a rubber factory, which could've been a reference to condoms. *Sinjin tried to lick the balloon. *In one of the songs playing at the prome, you can hear the lyrics "intoxicate me". 'Locked Up ' *Robbie is in the same bed as Tori, Cat, Jade, and Trina. *Robbie also crawls under the covers with the girls instead of just moving them over to get in the bed, and it's unknown how long he was down underneath them. *Cat seems happy that Robbie sneaked into the girl's room. *One of the female prisoners looks like a man and was mistaken for a man on more than one occasion. *The guards asked Robbie to prove he was a man, but he didn't want to (the guard who says it also seems to know that Robbie's a boy, he just wanted Robbie to embarrass himself by "proving" he was). **The guard may have also been gay **or they thought Robbie was transgendered *Andre is horrified to be in prison, and clutches the fence with his back to it when approached by prisoners, implying he may have been afraid of sexual assault. *Tori shakes her chest during All I Want Is Everything. *Trina throws her leg over Cat's head during the song as well. *Sikowitz commented say he spent time in Yerba when he was 19, but didn't remember any of it. It could be because he was either wasted or stoned the entire time. 'Helen Back Again' *The title is similar to "Hell and Back Again". *Trina shakes her chest up and down during her audition. *The exercise Tori and her mother were doing seemed like a spoof of the shake weight, which is often associated with Ellen DeGeneres's inappropriate use of it. *Before Tori auditioned, she said in her TheSlap post, "My butt is shaking." 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Rex said "Wanna know my two favorite things about you?" *André wanted to "play" with Keeko. *Rex was in bed with Robbie. 'Tori Tortures Teacher ' *Cat gasps at Jade's text to Beck in surprise. *Robbie says Sikowitz has cute feet, which could mean he has a foot fetish *Sikowitz wasn't wearing any underwear. *Sikowitz said his coconut was "round" and "hairy". 'Jade Gets Crushed ' * Robbie: Nice fingering. * Robbie has three cut outs of Cat, possibly for sexual purposes. Innuendo on TheSlap.com *In The Diddly Bops gallery, on a picture of Jade as a hamburger, Tori 's caption says "Hey Jade, nice buns!" *Also in the video Beck and Jade talk about Sikowitz 's driving by acting exercises, this is how the conversation follows: **'Beck:' It's fun (referring to the acting challenges). **'Jade: '''Sometimes its fun, like when I'm in the mood to do it. ***This can be mistaken for sex. *In Beck & Jade's Relationship Advice 2 Beck gives Jade nuggies (grinding your knuckles on a persons head) and he and Jade roll around on the floor in a sexual-looking manner. You can also see Beck's underwear while they both roll on the floor. *In the gallery ''Cat's Costume Creation Cat writes that Robbie wants a pretty girl dress in his size. *In the Stage Fighting gallery, Tori said that when she plays the French horn, it sounds like a walrus mating call. *In an early script for Stage Fighting, one of Tori's reasons for picking the French horn was that she enjoyed french kissing (Dan decided it was too mature for a Nick show.) *Cat asks about hotel soap. Beck replies. This is how the conversation goes: **'Cat: '''What's the deal with hotel soap? Why is it so tiny? **'Beck: Still doing your 80's comedian routine? **'Cat: '''No, I really NEED to know. I'm on vacation and I'm ''really dirty. *In The Great Ping-Pong Scam gallery, on a picture of the gang playing a version of Twister, Sikowitz says he remembered the game, but since his parents sent him to an all-male school, it was never very fun to play. *In Robbie's Reviews about noodles, Robbie throws noodles at a man, and the man pins Robbie down, and Robbie freaks out and demands him to stop. This can be mistaken for rape. *Beck said that the stunt double for Melinda Murray wore his costume to dinner. *Trina read some rude comments about her, and she didn't want to read it out loud. This could mean that the comments had profanity and/or sex-related words. *Robbie said that Rex once took Robbie's pear phone and took a picture of Robbie in the bathroom. *In Tori and Robbie's drive-by acting challenge, Tori hits Robbie possibly in the groin towards the end. *In Jade's segment, What I Hate , she drinks a bottle which might be filled with alcohol. Also, she has a slurred voice, which means she could be drunk. *On TheSlap.com , a picture with Cat having her head band on (from iParty with Victorious ) has a caption that states that Cat's "even hotter than usual" with the head band. *Jade posted this on her slap page: **'''Jade: Beck won't let me sharpen my fingernails into points. I swore I wouldn't claw him up... too much. What's his deal? *Robbie says about Beck, "How DOES he fit in his jeans so well??", meaning that Robbie has been looking at Beck's butt. *Tori punched Robbie in the nuts after his character sneezed into her mouth during a drive by acting challenge. *Rex says that he lost his phone and asks to return it. Then he says that he wouldn't look at the pictures if he were you. *Jade posted: The bad news: I think I have whooping cough. The good news: My voice sounds so sultry now. *When Rex eats all of Robbie's pizza, Robbie says that next time he is taking Rex to the bathroom with him. Category:Quotes Category:Objects